


Alternative Chapter 5 of “Seven Deadly Sins; Jealousy: Barricade.”.

by LittleMewLugia (Lugianna)



Series: Oneshots and Snippets [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugianna/pseuds/LittleMewLugia
Summary: This is a somewhat cracky alternative, Chapter Five from “Seven Deadly Sins; Jealousy: Barricade” written after author ShadowStalker75 (who dies not seem to be registered here) wrote and sent me a brief outline of the possibility.I wrote it into a coherent chapter, but as it can’t be used in the story itself as it would affect later chapters, it’s presented here as a stand alone for your enjoyment.It begins my series of “snippets” which are all beginnings or parts of stories and one shots that don’t really fit anywhere else. They may one day expand into multi-chapter stories, or not, but for now, here they are.





	Alternative Chapter 5 of “Seven Deadly Sins; Jealousy: Barricade.”.

**Author's Note:**

> In the original story, it’s listed in the chapter listing as Chapter 6, because the first chapter isn’t a first chapter to me, but a prologue. So this is an alternative telling of the 6th part of the original work.

Alternative Chapter 5 of

Seven Deadly Sins; Jealousy: Barricade.

 

Barricade barely missed a beat, morphing his holoform back into its law enforcement officer’s uniform, and seizing Sam’s wrist in one hand. The grip was not painful, but it was a firm hold, with a grip that brooked no argument, and gave Sam no illusions that he could slip free or get out.

“The towels you need, Sam, they are this way,” Barricade said.

“Woah, wait, at least let me talk to her!” Sam said. He turned his head to face Mikaela.

“Um, Mikaela, I’m okay, unharmed, you can see that, I’m just being - um, detained - a bit longer, I’m sure I’ll be back soon, tell our mutual friends and my family I’m fine,” he called, struggling in spite of the grip on his wrist, wanting to convey his message.

Mikaela grabbed Sam’s other arm, and began pulling on it, and Sam suddenly feared the two would tear him apart.

“Ow, stop it, let go, that _hurts_! Mikaela, I need you to pass on my message, let go, please, and go tell my folks and friends!” Sam didn’t want Barricade to grab Mikaela too, and hoped she understood.

Mikaela released Sam’s arm, and grabbed the holoform’s arm instead, trying to pull his grip off Sam, and found that although part of it gave no resistance, the centre was like an invisible bar of iron that responded not at all to her efforts to make him release Sam.

Barricade used his other hand to grip one of Mikaela’s hands and pry it off his arm, and twisted, turning her round so she could not retain the grip of her other hand on his arm. When she let go, he pushed her away with a shove that almost looked effortless, but sent her flying into the opposite side of the aisle hard enough that the extravagant bedding on display tumbled down. For a few moments, Mikaela disappeared under bed runners, dense thread-count linens, thick duvets, fur and satin throws, and heart and star-shaped pillows.

Barricade wasted no time in rounding the corner with Sam, coming face to face with a shopper with two thick pile rugs in a cart. He grabbed the cart from the surprised shopper, who gave a shout of outrage. Before she could resist, or draw more attention to them, he said “Here, get another trolley and the items you have selected, this is an emergency, and you saw nothing if asked,” and thrust a bundle of bills into her hands.

At first, Sam thought from the uncertain look on her face, that the shopper would give them back, insisting it was too much, but the moment passed as the customer smiled, and shoved the bills deep into her capacious purse.

“There’s a young woman panicking around there, please calm her down while we go about our business, but remember, you saw nothing out of the ordinary,” Barricade said. As she turned away, Barricade again said “Towels, and we need to hurry up,” which was all the warning Sam got before Barricade swept him up into his holoform’s arms, as if he were no more then a shop dummy or a cuddly toy, and dumped him unceremoniously in the cart on top of the rugs.

“Woah!” Sam squeaked in surprise, but he did not resist or otherwise cry out; Barricade was being unusually low-key in his methods. Sam feared that if he were cornered, Barricade might resort to threatening or harming either Mikaela, or innocent customers and store workers, so he wriggled into a more upright position as Barricade pushed the cart over to a shelf full of varicoloured towels, but did not try to get out.

Sam could hear in the next aisle over that Mikaela was trying to explain that Barricade was kidnapping Sam, while the obliging customer Barricade had paid off was indeed trying to tell her nobody had rounded the corner, and certainly not a Police officer with a struggling teen boy.

 

While Sam was listening in, Barricade looked over the bewildering array of sizes and colours of towels, before grabbing a couple of each size and hue, gathering up a big and increasingly unstable pile, before dumping the lot on Sam’s legs and over his head.

“Huh, what are you doing?” Sam said in confusion, but at that moment Mikaela, with the customer on her tail, came around the corner. She looked about wildly, and then saw Barricade’s holoform with a cart. As Barricade began pushing the cart full of towels and human teen towards the checkout, Mikaela rushed over, and grabbed Sam’s protruding hand, trying to dig through the mountain of towels to get to him.

“Mikaela, I’m gonna be okay, don’t make a scene, we don’t want anything to escalate, please!” Sam hissed at her. He wished she’d do some thinking, not just try to solve things herself, and let the Autobots and his family know what was going on, but he couldn’t risk Barricade possibly ending up holding the whole store hostage if Mikaela kicked up too much of a fuss.

By this point, Barricade had reached the checkout, and said to the clerk “Can you help us pack?” She goggled at Sam in the cart and Barricade shrugged. “He’s high, but harmless, he can just about follow orders but keeps wandering off, I’m just retrieving him.” He side-eyed Mikaela, who was still trying to get Sam from under the towels. “Sometimes kids just fall in with the wrong sort of people. Could you get store security to escort this young lady out, as you can see, she keeps bothering us and making the wildest claims.”

Mikaela realised that she was fighting a losing battle as she saw the clerk reach for the call button, and stopped, stepping away. “Don’t worry, I’ll see myself out, but this is not over, Barricade, not by a long shot.” She turned and walked out, past an unusual green SUV that was driving up close to the doors. She scanned the car park, looking for Barricade’s distinctive black and white alt form warily, and was surprised when she couldn’t see it. She guessed that maybe he was parked around the corner to avoid notice. She got about 15 feet away from the store, pulled her phone from her purse, and dialled a number.

“Hey, Ratchet, it’s Mikaela, I’ve just seen Sam and he’s with a holoform I recognised as Barricade’s.” Mikaela kept telling Ratchet what happened as she kept watch on the door of the store.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

 

The clerk and Sam packed the towels into several bags, and as the clerk went to tell Barricade the total, he gave her a wad of bills.

“That should cover it, Keep the change for the inconvenience, but let’s not worry people, you never saw a thing, okay?”

“Well, thank you, Officer, are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. If you don’t feel able to keep it for yourself, put it towards the office Christmas party fund or something,” he said.

“Well thank you, Officer, and thank you for looking after this boy, and seeing off that other young delinquent,” the clerk said.

“It’s my duty and honour to protect and serve, Ma’am,” Barricade said. “You sit tight there for now, and we’ll get you back safe, shall we?” he said to Sam jovially. He took hold of the cart, and pushed it out of the door. Sam was surprised to see they were headed for an unknown SUV that was parked nearby.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

 

“Hey wait, they’re coming out!” Mikaela said. She crouched behind a parked car so as not to be so easily seen, and peered out. “Sam’s still in the trolley and - Hey! The back passenger door of the green car is opening! No wonder I couldn’t see Barricade’s usual alt, he’s changed it!”

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

 

As the rear door opened, Sam watched in confusion as Barricade quickly transferred all the bags of towels into the interior. “I didn’t know if you wanted flannels, hand towels, bath towels or bath sheets, Sam, or what colours you wanted, so I got some of each,” Barricade told the human teen.

“Well, I can use all of them,” Sam said.

Barricade reached into and picked Sam out of the cart before tossing in the rugs Sam had been lying on.

“Did we pay for those? Are we taking them? Sam asked.

“I took the price tags off so she could scan them in, and I gave her more than enough, Sam. You can have them in your room.”

“I don’t mind the thick purple one, but one of them is pink, with silver glitter,” Sam said.

“Why is that a problem?” Barricade asked, and Sam sighed.

“It’s girly,” he said.

“I still don’t understand why it’s a problem, only you and I will see them, and we know why it’s ‘girly’. You didn’t actually choose them.”

“I’ll explain later” sighed Sam.

“Get in, we’re going back,” Barricade told Sam, and, puzzled, Sam did so as Barricade’s holoform got in his seat.

 

It was then that Sam noticed that the interior of the car was identical to Barricade’s usual interior, right down to the spiky Decepticon insignia in the centre of the steering wheel.

“Oh, you changed your alt disguise again? Did nobody notice you scanning them? Or changing colour and form?” Sam asked.

“I tried to make sure not too many people were looking my way when I put it up, but it’s not that big an issue. So often, humans don’t actually see what is going on right in front of them,” Barricade said.

“You got that right,” Sam said, thinking of the times Mr Dyson must have seen Trent starting trouble, but chose to ignore or not acknowledge it.

“As for my disguise, actually changing alt is not always necessary. It was necessary for me to take your Guardian’s form to get you to come with me, and I have a slightly higher roof than he does in alt,so a hologram then would not have worked. So I had to actually change my alt for that, and I like my police car alt, which is why I returned to it. There are circumstances whereby I might need a faster change of form, like now, or one I can discard swiftly if need be.” As Barricade pulled out of the store parking lot, Sam was sure he spotted Mikaela ducking behind a car, but said nothing to Barricade.

 

“So the car you saw before entering my alt interior is no more than a hologram, which can conceal my true colour and form from prying human eyes and cameras. I use it but rarely, and will now need to acquire a scan of another car, and construct a new hologram, as it’s unlikely I’ll use this one ever again after today.”

He turned his head to give Sam a small smile.

“It’s an effective short-term disguise, and ideal for this situation,” he explained. “When I get to an unpopulated part of the road, I’ll drop the hologram and look as I usually do. Even if those two humans do talk about what happened, we were seen getting into this hologram of a green SUV. Anyone looking to track us will be looking for that vehicle, not for me.”


End file.
